Solo una y no Dos!
by Kartemis
Summary: Yo tenia un solo camino,una sola mujer que abandono mi corazón. Pero el destino me  devolvió  a dos. Ahora el doctor de ojos azules tenia más que una  encrucijada  Drabble CameronxHousexCuddy


_**Solo una y no Dos.**_

_OneShot_

Era uno de esos pocos días de sábado por la mañana la tranquilidad del hospital a esas horas era una delicia para más de uno que merodeaba por el lugar. Mientras que House era el único doctor que estaba ahí. Nadie se lo esperaba, ya que todos estarían durmiendo en sus respectivas casas, además, que ninguno de ellos sospechaba que al ojiazul le encantaba el silencio de aquel recinto.

House se encontraba dando la espalda a la puesta de su oficina, miraba con detalle el precioso día que se avecinaba, sabia que antes de las 11 de la mañana tendría que regresar a su departamento antes de que Wilson sospechara que su amigo disfrutaba de la meditación matutina, y además de que percibiera algo sobre el conflicto amoroso que tenia el talentoso doctor.

Aun así no le importo mucho el asunto, algún buen pretexto se le ocurriría, pero ese día trato de poner sus pensamientos en orden, aunque no sabia a ciencia cierta en el dilema en el que acabaría metiendose...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Yo tenia un solo camino, una sola mujer que abandono mi corazón.**_

_**Pero el destino me devolvió a dos.**_

* * *

_Donde podría retomar mi experiencia con la otra. _

_Pero también podría aprender nuevas cosas con ella_

_

* * *

Una parecía una reina _

_La otra mi princesa._

_

* * *

**Y sin importar su posición , ambas ahora me tienen cautivado.** _

_Una el cabello ondulado, suaves rizos castaños_

_La otra cabello lacio y brillante de un fuego intenso_

_

* * *

**Sus edades son distintas líneas en el tiempo** _

_Una era como mi otra gota gemela en el tiempo._

_La otra pareció venir de un cautivante mundo paralelo._

_

* * *

Con esa mujer soy preciso y justo, siempre al punto _

_Con ella desvarió y tengo demasiadas encrucijadas._

_

* * *

Una es la verdad absoluta _

_La otra es la filosofía de la misma._

_

* * *

**Y con Ambas tengo las mismas discusiones** _

**_Y ellas tienen la misma ética de la vida._**

**_Al fin y al cabo demuestran más su alma._**

* * *

_Porque con argumentos exactos de su propia experiencia me calla._

_Porque con ingenio de su misma juventud nunca me es predecible._

_

* * *

Una parecía encajar demasiado bien en mi vida._

_La otra sencillamente es lo opuesto y el complemento de ella._

_

* * *

Sus ojos verdes me parecían bellas esmeraldas que podría retomar_

_Los ojos azules y cristalinos de esa mujer por siempre yo podría reflejarme._

_

* * *

Una me rechazaba_

_La otra me buscaba_

_

* * *

**Sin embargo, nunca terminaba en nada.**_

_Porque con una tengo siempre la tranquilidad y paciencia._

_Porque con ella tengo siempre la diversión y las risas._

_

* * *

**Sin embargo...**_

_A una se la podría llevar el increíble mujeriego de mi amigo._

_A ella le podría cautivar su corazón el torpe de mi alumno._

_

* * *

**Y en ambas encontraba la seguridad que necesitaba,**_

**_Pero también me daban alas a mi soberbia e indiferencia,_**

**_Ambas calentaban y enfriaban a mi duro corazón,_**

_**Con métodos tan superficiales que alguno de ellos tendría que tener efecto**._

_

* * *

**Aun así a ambas las lastimo...**_

_Ya que una tiene el poder absoluto de la indiferencia_

_La otra sufre pero no lo demuestra._

_

* * *

**Ya que en ambas sus tácticas son diversas.**_

**_Y su desahogo diferente._**

_Porque ella se vuelve adicta al trabajo, Sale y elige cualquier comida con un extraño._

_Porque ella ahoga su dolor y seduce en su cama a cualquier perdedor._

_

* * *

**Pero ni eso sirve para que descifre cual es mi pasión.**_

**_Ya que por ambas siento celos y rencor._**

**_Solo una, solo una..._**

_

* * *

_

**_Y no dos!._**

_Porque con una demuestra con su silencio lo resentida que esta._

_Porque con ella demuestra su rabia me grita lo enojada que esta._

_

* * *

_

_**Con tal solo un error carcomidos sus corazones podrían estar**._

_

* * *

_

**_Nunca creí que estuviera en una paradoja del amor._**

**_Siempre tuve un solo camino, pero ahora son dos._**

* * *

**_Ahora tengo que elegir solo a una._**

**_Si decido avanzar en el tiempo o retroceder con él._**

**_Si elijo un nuevo camino o me quedo en el mío._**

**_Si me hundo un apacible lago o en las salvajes olas del mar._**

* * *

**_Sinceramente ya no sé que carajos voy a hacer._**

**The End.**

Bueno es mi primer fic del programa Doctor House, me encanta mucho esa serie , este Capitulo es pequeño pero la verdad lo hice con mucho cariño. Espero que les guste y dejen cualquier comentario que se les ocurra . Gracias!


End file.
